Lea's creation, Silver
by ghost83
Summary: I'm not going to spoil it. But to get the main idea, Fem!Leo/OC
1. Death of a creation 1

Warning, Fem!Leo.

* * *

Lea's POV:

I looked at him. I asked, "Why?"

He shrugged and answered, "Love makes you do crazy things." He started to laugh but only succeeded in coughing up blood. He stated as he looked up at the sky, "Maybe I shouldn't have existed. Maybe that way, you'll not suffer this. Oh who am I kidding, I'm dying while you're among the living and non-mechanical." He cough up more blood. I said while starting to cry, "You-you can't die. I created you. You got to be among the living." He wiped my tear away as he replied, "Live a nice life, Lea Valdez."

And with that, his body went limp. I only heard a faint ticking that came from his spirit.

_Maybe I was better off as a automaton. _

I cried and hugged his corpse as the rain started to fall.

Everyone gathered as my dad stated, "Rest in peace, Silver, son of Kronos, creation of my daughter, Lea Valdez." His body started to faintly glow as it turned back into the parts he was made from, which was then turned to dust. So much for having someone living that you love.

Silver's POV:

While still a ghost, I made my way to Bunker 9. My dad was there also. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." he apologized. I replied, "It's okay. All families, and I mean _all_ families, have their feuds. I have one quick question before I go, but I know the reason why I'm among the living." He asked, "Then what is it?" I asked, "Who's older, Artemis or Apollo?"

* * *

So, yeah. I'm doing this story on, wait, I'm not spoilling it! But leave your comments below and I'll update ASAP.


	2. Designs

_11 Months earlier..._

Lea's POV:

It was another day in the bunker. To be more exact, lonely. Chiron noticed this and said while handing me some blue prints, "I figured you needed some company. Hermes just delivered this. It's from your father." Eager to see what it was, I rushed into Bunker 9 and rolled it open. There was a letter attached, so I picked it up and it read:

_My daughter, _

_Consider this my gift to you. These designs will make an automaton that will be your best friend. _

_Keep on making, _

_Hephaestus._

I looked at the blue prints. It showed a boy that had alot of parts in it, with no material use for the eyes. I wondered what I'll use for it? Might as well start with the base and worry about that later.

I began to work on the frame. I managed to make the body. Now I worked around the limbs. It wasn't until it was time to go to sleep. I looked back on "him" and promised, "You will be created, and be my friend." I heard a faint tapping in Morse code. It said, **I certainly hope so.**

_Meanwhile at the Big House..._

?'s POV:

I floated right next to Chiron and asked, "Why did you give her the designs? Do you know what will happen?" He replied, "You can't change to past no matter what. Besides, you'll atleast be among the living, right?" I stated while brushing my hand through my hair, "Among and with are two different things. In other words, **I certainly hope so**." Let alone even be friends with a chick that literally on fire sometimes.

The thing is, I just don't want to be a ghost.

* * *

What will happen next? How will he look like? Will Lea still be alone?

I'll up date ASAP.


	3. My name is Silver

Lea's POV:

I was close to finishing when I heard the tapping again. It said, _You're almost finished, huh?_ I tapped back, _Yeah. But who and where are you?_ It replied, _I'm at the table, making two pieces of metal tap together. As for the who, I lost my name long ago. You'll just have to come up with it. But that's after you complete the design. _I looked at the automaton. I only needed to install the syncnometer for the heart and it will be finished. Then again, I don't know what will happen after that. I looked back and knew what to do. I installed the "heart" and watched who ever was tapping to come to life.

All of a sudden an explosion happened and knocked me out. When I came to, I saw a boy ask me, "Are you okay, creator?"

?'s POV:

She stared at me and asked, "Are you the-?" I finished, "Guy who taps in Morse Code. Yeah, I am. Now, what's my name?" She thought for a moment before saying, "Silver. You're new name is Silver." I shrugged and stated, "Cool. But just to remind you, I literally have a mechanical heartbeat so I may live forever." She replied while gripping onto my robotic hand, "I'll embrace every second of it." I smiled and stated, "Now, creator, get some sleep so that way, you can introduce me to everyone at camp tomorrow." She yawned and replied, "Roger that. Good night." "Night."

After she left, it was just me and some ticking. The ticking of my mechanical heart. Dad, I only ask this.

Who is _your _bane?

I looked in the mirror to see the solid silver eyes my creator had given me. On the bright side, I'm not a ghost.

* * *

Silver. You may know his dad because of Chapter 1, but how did he become human? Guess by reviewing.


	4. Barney

Silver's POV:

I asked as Lea looked at the blue prints, "Remind me again why you're building a time machine?" She replied, "I want to fix an error of the past." I crossed my mechanical arms and stated, "Lea, even though I'm a ghost of a son of a king, and I'm no genius to know that something is wrong." She said with a smile, "I'm fine, nothing's wrong. At least not until I fix the error." I explained to her, "If you change the past, would it affect your future? I mean, seriously. If you change something, for instance saving Atlanta, then she will still annoy Artemis." Lea looked at me before saying, "My mom died in a fire." I explained, "You think that's bad? I did time travel and just had to go back just to save history. And that was just from trying to save Lincoln." She glared at me and asked, "When _did_ you die?" I throught about it before saying, "During the Americal Civil War. I was actually a drummer boy." She stopped working and asked while taking a break, "Did two bullets collide in mid-air?" I sighed and replied while walking with her to Camp, "Sadly, no. Though, two barely grazed each other by a thousandth of an inch."

She stared at me as I explained, "And yet they didn't hit. What they tried didn't factor in the speed."

Lea's POV:

Everyone looked at him strangly when we arrived at the mess. When he sat at our table, Piper asked, "Hi, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Who are you?" He shook her hand and replied, "Silver, demigod from the Civil War, now currently in an automuton. Pleasure to meet you. Well, I would give you a proper introduction, but I'm mechanical. I hope you understand the delay." An Ares cabin asked, "What weapon did you use to fight?" He puffed and murmured, "I was merely a drummer boy. Though, I managed to make my stand with a pocket knife." Mr. D asked, "Another one, and who's your parent?"

He puffed and answered, "I didn't have a step mom. And I know who my dad is. I just feel like I want to me the demigod definition of 'normal', Barney." We all gasped at him. Mr. D asked, "Do you know what I can do to you? I will destroy you!" He stared at him and said in an unknown tone, "Do it. Prove you aren't chicken." All of a sudden Mr. D did a mood swing and stated, "Impossible! How are you even here?" He said while kicking back, "That's the paradox. That is also the mystery. I merely know that I exist during that time period. Now, stop asking before I turn back the clock and use a tazer on you." Suprisingly, he stopped asking questions. Silver then said as he got up, "Just to let you know, Firegirl and siblings, I'll be in Bunker 9 and continue working on some projects." He then paused and said loudly, "And Stolls. I swear, if I find the projects messed up, you'll be covered head to toe with vodica and set you ablaze." We heard feet scamper and Silver asked, "Hey, Mr. D, can I have some White Russia?" A bottle was thrown and after a quick 'thank you', he was off again.

Gods know what will happen to them.

And I may not be a mind reader, but I know that some of the others are thinking this, "Who is Silver? 'Cause whatever he is, he must be powerful and rare."

* * *

Again guys, I'm doing my best to update ASAP. And while I'm at it, I have a question to ask all of you who are reading this.

Do you guys feel if I made a story in which a different son of Hephaestus* is in place of Leo in MoA?

* * *

*same powers as him but a different personality and appearance.


End file.
